Buried past
by vampires assistant
Summary: Hey, this is a re-do of Past, present future. I hope to make it easier to read in smaller chunks...  Hope you like it, if you do or even if you don't, COMMENT!  Thanks :D  PS: This will be put up to a 'M' later, but not yet, Nearly...next chapter! :-
1. Recognize me?

Hey, I decided to post this again. But not in a huge chunk, in smaller more easy to read chapters. I have changed little parts of it, but not too much. Hope you like it,

Larten Crepsley was on his way to Vampire Mountain. Again. He let out a sigh as he thought about how he had really screwed up his life. He had never denied becoming a vampire, and never would. But the events that have because of it, had ruined a lot. I will start from the beginning of his terrible decisions. First he became a vampire, he went to the mountain and met Arra Sails the love of his life the wind in his sails his reason for existing, they got mated, and then 37 years later he fled. Without her. He thought he was losing control on his life, he did not know why but it was there, nagging at him, tapping at the back of his skull until it finally cracked, and he left.

For a long time after and even now he felt like a fool, no an idiot. He had given up everything because of his lack of control. He looked up, seeing the journey was harder than ever to get to Vampire Mountain. It was more slippery and a lot colder than before. He continued on his way until he heard a noise, a slight rustle coming from a tall tree to his right. He paused and silently looked around. From the tree jumped down a woman, she was tall with long black hair and stormy gray eyes. He felt he should recognize her but he did not. She gasped when she stood up from her graceful jump. Her eyes widened and she leant her head closer as if she was trying to get a better look.

"It is you." She stated.

He instantly recognized her voice. It was Arra.

"Arra?" His voice was strained and sad.

"It's you isn't it?" He nodded

"I did not recognize you for a minute there." He said to her as he walked closer.

She looked almost hurt, "I knew it was you from up there." She pointed to the tree she was in, "I am shocked you didn't recognize me."

"As am I." He said and gently stroked the side of her face, she flinched away. This hurt him more than anything, more than when he got stabbed, more than his trials when he was on the verge of death.

He felt tears spring to the corner of his eyes, oh what she could do to him. No one else could make him cry. No one else could break down the tough barrier he had created to appear strong.

A tear fell down his face but he did not bother to brush it away, he was never ashamed to cry in front of her.

"Why are you crying? You left me, remember?" She said sharply.

And it was her sharp words that cut him down, he did remember. He also remembered touching her, and she never flinched away, as if his skin was ice cold or scorching hot.

"I miss you, I want you back." He said, without completely understanding what was coming out of his mouth.

"No stop, you can't say that. You left me. I gave you my everything and you just ran, what, was it too much? No, you had the easy life, but when you left I was the one that suffered. Do you know what it feels like to wake up expecting to be in some ones arms, but you're not. You're all alone, and then you get the questions from people. What was I meant to say? Huh?" Then she broke down in tears.

Larten hated seeing her like this. He went to put his arms around her but she pushed his arms back and walked away. More than anything he just wanted her to be okay, to not feel any pain. More than anything he just wanted to hold her, to tell her it would all be fine and he would try and be better.

She looked so different, yet the same. Her eyes had grown older, more experienced.

Please comment! :D


	2. Control

Please comment...

He knew it was against the rules but he flitted to stand in front of her, "Arra." She looked anywhere but his eyes. "Look at me." But she didn't. He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"I know you do not want to hear it. But please just listen." He said.

"What, what is it that you want to say? After 13 years! What have you got to say?" She said clearly annoyed that she was restricted from moving.

"I apologize for leaving, I apologize for the pain I must have caused you."

"Why did you go?"

"I was losing control."

"On what me? Because quite frankly you never controlled me."

"Not control on you, control of my life."

"What, after 37 years of us being together? Was it all moving too fast for you or something?" She asked.

"I just, I guess I was..."

"What?" She snapped.

"...homesick..." The words he would never admit came from his mouth and he dropped her chin. He walked off and he kept walking until he came across an ice lake. He kept going, just more carefully. He was homesick, that wasn't bull shit. But he would never admit it too anyone.

He didn't notice she was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Larten, everyone gets homesick. I just thought you could have told me. I thought you could tell me anything."

"I did not know I was homesick, it just felt like everything was slipping away."

She stepped closer and put her arms around his waist, he turned around and hugged her back.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

She smiled broadly. He remembered that smile, it was either she had pulled a prank on one of the princes, or she was really excited.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She exclaimed, of course how could he forget, Arra loved human holidays.

"Greeeeaaaaat" He said as enthusiastically as he could. But she didn't seem convinced.

"Come on" She said and ran across the ice, dragging him along.

"What?"

"Let's skate!" This scared him, he couldn't skate. Arra knew this. Why is she making him do this?

"Yeah, I know you can't skate but I will teach you." She said as if answering his silent question.

"Just walk normally but kind of drag your feet instead of picking them up and stepping."

He tried it and he wasn't half bad. They skated for about half an hour until they noticed the sky turning from black to dark gray.

"We better get going and find a coffin or a cave."

"Yeah, there is one up there, but let me just try something first." She skated all the way to the other side of the lake and then came back but half way she jumped and landed well but he heard a crack in the ice. He ran over to her but it was too late the lake swallowed her up. He looked down the hole she had created and saw her drowning, fast. Without thinking he dived into the freezing water and swam down as fast as he could. He grabbed her hand and swan upwards towards the hole. Once there he climbed out with her over his shoulder. From there he looked for the cave, she was right it was only a short distance from the lake. He ran in there and took his cape off, laid it on the floor and put Arra's motionless body on it.

For all he knew she might be dead...

Please comment!

Thanks


	3. Save me

Please comment!

"ARRA! WAKEUP!"

She didn't.

He put his ear to her mouth, she wasn't breathing.

He pumped her chest and blew air into her mouth in an attempt to get her to breathe again. But she didn't. He was crying again, as he tried to get her to come around. All the while he was whispering words to her, like you will be fine, you won't die, you can't die not now.

Nothing was working.

He picked up her body and wrapped the cape around her, but then realising it was wet and cold her threw it outside, he pulled Arra's body towards him, in a desperate attempt to get her warm. Then he remembered something Seba had told him as half vampire. If you are wet and cold, take off your clothes to get warm. Then Larten thought about, it would be very inappropriate to take of her clothes, even though he had seen it all before. So he took off his shirt and held her close to his bare chest. She rubbed her back to try and warm her up. Tears began to fall down his face as he thought how this was his fault. If he had never left, none of this would have ever happened.

Then she coughed gently, and he nearly jumped for joy. She began breathing steadily and he looked down at her. He cupped her face gently in his hands and admired her, she was pale with blue lips but she looked beautiful to him, more beautiful than she ever had done before. She looked back at him before leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Thank you for saving me." She said in a weak voice.

"Well, I could not just let you die."

"Why not?" She asked sarcastically, obviously she was nearly back to normal.

"You know why." He said and kissed her again.

They sat and watched the birds fly past the opening of the cave, or were they bats? Until Larten said,

"Arra?"

"Yes?"

"Back over there, on the lake. Why? Why did you just change the subject?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I was homesick, the old Arra, the Arra I knew, would have told me everything was alright. Would have assured me in some way."

"I know. I just...wasn't sure I could close to you, like before. I've changed Larten, so have you. I didn't know how everything would fall. I didn't know if you would push me away."

"I will never push you away, I hope you can be close to me. I want to be close to you."

"Why are you comforting me? Larten, if you ever feel homesick, come to me. Okay? Talk to me, let me in. I want to help."

"Thank you." He said, held her in his huge hands and kissed her lightly.

But then they heard a rustling from the outside, it was coming closer to the cave they were in. Larten quickly kissed her and helped her stand up.

Then a man appeared. In the front of the cave and he was purple, and laughing.

Vampaneze.

Another cliff-hanger! Please comment!

Hope you like!

:D


	4. Warmth

Please comment!

"WHAT?" Larten shouted, vampaneze were forbidden on the trek to the mountain, everyone knew that especially the vampaneze.

He continued to laugh, and then he spoke,

"Hhppff...Not 5 minutes after you've almost died, you're snogging your ex, and he's half naked. You haven't changed at all have you? You are the same as you were as a human, weak, bitchy, whore!"

This pushed him over the edge, Larten grabbed the vampaneze's collar and pushed him against the wall, he pulled the purple man up so his feet weren't touching the ground. He was shaking with anger and absolute hate when he said,

"If you ever go near her, talk to her or even look at her again I will kill you, without even thinking about it! Do I make myself clear?"

Then the Vampaneze did the unthinkable.

He turned to Arra and puckered his lips then kissed the air, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Larten growled angrily and protectively and threw the vampaneze to the floor and kicked him in the stomach, each kick with more force than the last.

"Stop." Arra said gently and touched his shoulder, Larten slowed down instantly at her touch.

The vampaneze at Larten's feet was badly cut from the vampire's sharp nails and bruised from the force of the kicks. Larten stopped kicking him and grabbed him. The purple man groaned in pain when Larten threw him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Glada."

He grabbed Glada by the collar once again and threw him down the mountain, knowing he would either die or be gravely injured.

Hopefully both.

Larten turned his attention back to Arra, who had her back to Larten and her head to the wall. He could tell she was holding back tears.

Without another thought he went over to her and took her in his strong arms. She sobbed into his chest, not because of the vampaneze and the fact that he could have attacked her. Not because she called her a weak whore. But because he had brought up her human life. She doesn't talk about it, she just doesn't. She can't.

As if reading her mind Larten looked down at her, he was still extremely angry with Glada. But looking in her eyes made him feel at peace.

"I know, what he said and brought up hurts you, but you need to forget about this. He is not coming back."

She nodded slightly and shivered.

"Come here." He whispered and let her cry into his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair gently and tried to calm her down.

When she had mostly stopped crying he put his hands on the sides of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Arra, do not worry about him. Please, he is not worth your trouble. He is not worth anything. Please, stop crying."

A few more lonely tears crawled down her face, but they were swept away but his thumbs. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against hers.

"He is forgotten." She said quietly.

She put her arms around him tighter, pulling him into a hug. They shivered as there wet clothes were pressed against one another.

"We need to do something about this cold." Larten began, "We just came out of a frozen lake, we need to um.. we need to take our um..."

"I know what you are going to say, we need to remove our clothes to get warm. Yes, I know. But what I also know is that you are a man and I don't want you to get too excited." She said.

"Arra, you do not need to worry about that. I just saved your life, the last thing on my mind is sex."

They started stripping, but stopped when they got down to their underwear.

Without speaking they nodded to each other and pulled off their remaining wet clothes and shivered. Larten was the first to speak through the freeze.

"Well, I am still cold, it shows that Seba is not right about everything."

"Then how about we try something me and you had to do once before, good old fashioned body heat." Larten couldn't help but look away as Arra walked towards him.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Larten saw that they were only warm from the waist up.

He pressed their bodies together, and put his chin on her shoulder so his head was over her back. He thought this would be hard for him, literally. He was glad to see that this was not awkward, it never had been. She sighed, and looked at him,

"I miss this."

"As do I." He replied.

She yawned and then he did and they both ended up laughing.

They moved apart from the warmth and Larten put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him again. They turned to see that there was only one coffin in the cave.

"I guess we are going to have to share." Arra declared.

"Yes, I guess we are." Larten said as he let her get in, then got in behind her and pulled her close to him so they were spooning.

Larten laughed in his head as he remembered something he had seen on a t-shirt, spooning always leads to forking. Of course he had to ask someone to read it to him, and now he wished he hadn't.

After a few minutes Arra breathing slowed and evened. Larten assumed she was asleep. He was stroking her back gently when he wrote the words, some of the only words he had ever learnt to write, with his finger onto her back,

I LOVE YOU.

He sadly smiled to himself, thinking she would never trust him enough for him to hear those three words from her, when she turned around and said,

"I love you too."

He leant forward and kissed her slowly, but this turned into a long, fast passionate rough kiss when Arra joined in.

"I will never leave you again. I promise." He said sincerely.

"Good, because I couldn't live if you were gone."

They then feel asleep in each other's arms.

Please comment!

(BTW this isn't the end )

Thanks


	5. Witch

Hey! Sorry for not updating this in sooo long! But I'm gonna try to update my stories a lot more!

*THREE YEARS LATER AT THE MOUNTAIN*

Larten was sat on his coffin when Arra came crashing through the door.

She went straight to Larten and got right up close when she near enough shouted,

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"

"Tell you what?" He said, completely confused.

"How you really got that scar." He sighed, and cursed Vancha under his breath as he was the only one who would even know this.

"That was long ago."

"Oh, so you admit it. You kissed that...that witch?"

"She is not a witch." He said then wished he hadn't defended her.

"What? You are sticking up for her. "

"I am sorry, it was like 75 years ago."

"Whoa, hold on. 75 years ago, that is how many years since we met."

"Yes, I know. But I was young and drunk and stupid when I kissed her."

"You were young when we met, you were drunk and you were definitely stupid, I guess I was too."

"No, please believe me! You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't think I can trust you, just get out please." She said and motioned to the door.

"Just wait, do you remember 3 years ago today. When you fell in that lake. I made you a promise."

"Why are you digging up the past?"

"Because some things should never have been buried!"

"Look I don't care about your promise."

"Well I do, and I am not going to break it. I promised you I would never leave you again."

"Look, we can't rewrite the past, but I can write the future and you are not in it." She went to leave when he flitted to stand in front of her.

"You are right, we can't rewrite out past, you know how much I want to. I would never have kissed Evanna, and I would never have left you. And yes you can write the future, but I can decide now." He said and kissed her with such force that it almost made her legs give way. She thought about slapping his face and leaving but she was quite enjoying this. She was still angry though.

She shoved him so he was sitting on the closed coffin made for two and straddled his lap whilst kissing him. He knew exactly what was going to happen and he knew he would have to make sure it was great because he couldn't let her leave.

He couldn't fight for her again.

Please comment!

Thanks


End file.
